godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Fanfiction Completed Part 1
So since I my fanfic is still incomplete I'll post in the first part which IS complete. Part 1: The Bad Ending Finding himself in a dark forest, he looks at the sky only to find more trees covering it. Allen sighs and tries to call for help from any branch, but strangely his communications were cut off. He started feeling drowsy and looked for a place to camp on the dreadful forest. A few minutes later he finds a small circular area surrounded with bushes, he further checks the surroundings and sees a gigantic cave on the front of his point of view. The cave gives him a menacing feel so he decides to avoid it and prepares a campfire. After completing the fire he carries a large log and uses it as a pillow to sleep. A few minutes later, he is awakened by rustling in the bushes, in direction of the cave. He then heard whispers coming from the cave, they were very faint but it sounded like of a person calling for help, despite the fear he felt he mustered up his courage to go to the dark cave. He kept running to the cave, not knowing where to go, by the time he made the 6th step he strangely fell down. As he falls down, he looks down on the direction that he's falling. Could he be falling to a place filled with gold and riches? No, he couldn't be. He falls down into a completely new world, a world that truly shows the definition of Inferno. The skies blood red, broken down buildings everywhere and the corpses of some humans, He looks around to look for anyone alive, He then hears a scream from a girl. He runs to the direction of the cry for help, and when he makes it to the source and sees a swarm of Ogretails surrounding a girl. He tries to grab his God Arc but strangely, it isn’t present, and his armlet is gone too. He knows that he’ll have no chance of winning against an aragami without a God Arc, so all he can do was to watch the girl be eaten. Allen covers his eyes so he would not be shocked by the scene. All he can hear are loud screams of pain. The screaming stops and he opens his eyes, but only to see a bloody corpse. What is this? he thinks to himself. He then hears footsteps from behind... a survivor! He looks behind to see his cousin, Ken Kujo, wearing a long scarf, a ragged jacket and a pair of ripped slacks. Ken just looks at him, as if he'd never known him. “How’d you manage to survive in this hellhole?” he asks. He brings out a handmade knife made of wood. Shocked by the weapon Allen steps back to defend himself from any harm he might receive. Then he notices that his own cousin doesn't recognize him. “Why don’t you recognize me, Ken? It’s Allen!” he cries. Though Ken doesn't make a single change in his posture, his knife still pointed at his face. “I had a cousin with the same name as yours, but he died just to protect my mother and my little sister.” He points his knife to Allen’s neck now and moves closer to his face. “You seem pretty well fed in this goddamn apocalypse so I’ll ask you right now. Where the hell do you get your supplies? If you don’t tell me, I will slit your throat,” he threatens. Moving back even further, the only thing he could do in his current predicament is to poke Ken’s eyes. In a quick motion he moves his hand and pokes both his eyes. Ken drops the knife and starts throbbing in pain, while Allen runs until he sees slightly destroyed buildings in the distance. Looking for a safe place to hide, he looks left and right repeatedly for dark places to hide himself from Ken. After 5 minutes of running he finally finds somewhere to shelter himself. Running inside the dark place, he accidentally trips over from something. Then he hears voices of people with him inside the dark room. A flash of light then appears, revealing an old woman looking terrified and confused. “Who are you?” the old woman asks, Allen calms the woman down and convinces her that he ended up stumbling into her. Around this point. Allen started interviewing her, “Do you know about God Eaters ma’am?” he asked. She didn’t reply. She was confused by the question. “A God Eater? Sorry, I have never heard of them,” the old woman replies. Despite getting an answer, he is still confused. How did he come into this world? Why is it that this old woman has never heard of God Eaters? Before he can even stand up, a gigantic aragami, the Ouroboros rips a hole in the ceiling of the building. Allen looks up to see the Ouroboros staring at him. He ducks and covers his head from the incoming harm, but in a second. Everything goes silent. The place becomes dark again, and he opens his eyes and sees a small light. Clawing his way through he feels rocks and starts throwing them. When Allen finally escapes, he stands up and notices that the world is different yet again. Instead of the previous setting he'd recently witnessed, it was an exact replica of the world that he currently lives in. Category:Blog posts